


Clerk

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Little Brother Sam, Harassment, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Minor Harassment, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Harassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day, Dean takes Sam to get signed up for preschool. They stop off at a corner store.</p><p>The clerk is a sleazy, burly Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clerk

Cas was asleep when Dean got home and he was exhausted.

The emergency was a bad accident, many people needed doctors to take care of them, whether for surgeries or  to look after them.

Dean stumbled into his bedroom to see Cas was asleep. Dean sighed as he undressed and looked at the clock. Four AM. He needed to stop doing late nights like this, it was wearing him out.

Dean crawled into their bed and curled into his mate, causing him to rouse.

"De'n?" Cas's voice was groggy with sleep and he squinted when he opened his eyes to look at Dean. He turned to look at the clock.

"You're just getting home? It's four AM. You left at like seven."

Dean sighed and snuggled deeper into Cas, "There was an emergency, they needed doctors. Can we talk about this later and get some sleep?"

Cas nodded and wrapped Dean in his arms, pulling him closer, scenting his neck.

"Glad you're home."

"Me too"

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was woken around nine AM but not on purpose.

Cas was trying to untangle each other's limbs but bumped Dean, causing him to wake up.

"Sorry, you can go back to sleep."

Dean shook his head no and sat up, Cas got their limbs untangled and got up from the bed, "I'm gonna shower. Care to join me?"

Dean smiled and got up, following Cas to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~

After the shower, Dean went to go wake Sam up. Cas was making breakfast.

They were eating quietly when Dean place his fork down, raising his head to look at Cas, "Do you think we should enroll Sam in preschool?"

Cas placed his coffee mug down and looked up to Dean, "If that is what you want. He should start soon so he doesn't fall behind. Plus he's already really smart, so maybe he should."

Dean nodded and turned to Sam, "Would you like that Sammy? Being with other kids your age to play with?"

Sam smiled, "Ya!"

Dean laughed and nodded, "We'll go around to the preschool after breakfast and get you signed up."

The small group finished their breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean helped Sam put his coat on when the two were ready to go, giving Cas a goodbye kiss.

:You sure you don't want to come?"

Cas shook his head, "I need to finish this painting for the gallery."

Dean nodded and took Sam's hand, leading him to the Impala, Cas seeing them off.

~~~~~~~~

It was fairly easy to get Sam signed up and he'd start school in the late fall, which was soon.

They were on the road again, "Hey Sam, mind if we stop at the corner store? I need to get some things."

Sam shrugged and continued listening to music and looking out the door, Dean gave a chuckle at that. Kids usually don't care.

Dean pulled into the little corner store and shut the Impala off. He went around to Sam's side and help him out, holding his hand.

The bell dinged when they walked through and Dean immediately wished he hadn't came in here. He never had came in, the place looked to shabby, and now he wish he never did.

The smell of burly Alpha hit his nose like a freight train, causing him to actually gag. Cas didn't smell like this, he smelt like home and trees and nature. He envied Sam for not being able to notice these kinds of smells yet.

He looked to the the counter and what he saw, he did not like.

The Alpha was a lot older than Dean and to be honest, looked kind of creepy. He wished he hadn't brought Sam in here, or gone in here at all.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look what we got here!"

Dean ignored the clerk and walked to find what he was looking for, he had a craving for superman ice cream and pickles and figured he could get it while he was out.

He held a tighter grip on Sams hand and quietly whispered, "Stay by me."

Sam didn't question it.

Dean grabbed his cravings and bent down to Sam, "Want any candy?"

Sams face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. They walked to the candy aisle and Dean let Sam pick out some candy.

When they got to the counter, the clerk sneered at Dean, "Well aren't you a pretty bitch." He seemed to smell the underlying smell of Cas on him and noticed his mark, "Oh, a mated one too," he sneered some more and sniffed again.

"Ye' pregnant too. Well damn, ain't that hot. I'd love to get me a piece of that."

Dean placed the food on the counter and growled, "Just ring me up."

The guys face turned hard, "Just because you have an Alpha doesn't mean you stop respecting other Alphas, bitch." The guy was in Deans face and was spitting. Dean frowned and got his wallet out.

"Ring it up,  _please_." 

The clerk nodded and rung his food up, putting it all in a bag.

"$8.50."

Dean handed him the money and went to take the bag but the clerk held it away.

"You sure are a pretty bitch ain't you?" The guy reached out and carressed a finger down Dean's cheek, causing him to jerk back.

" _Don't_ touch me." Dean snatched the bag from the guy and proceeded to walk away, still clutching onto Sam's hand.

"Hey you got a nice ass Omega! And that kid with ya ain't so bad either!" Dean shivered and walked faster, pulling Sam along.

When they got to the Impala the first thing Dean did was lock the doors, then he laid his head on the steering wheel and sighed.

"De?" Sam's voice was a whisper, like he was afraid to talk.

Dean lift his head and looked to him, "Ya Sammy?"

Sam looked unsure if he wanted to ask, "Why do people keep calling you a b-bitch? Naomi said it and so did that creepy man."

Dean frowned, "It's what some people who have traditional values call Omegas. You know how I told you I'm an Omega and Cas is an Alpha and he's my mate? Well, people who are still stuck in the old times think Alphas, and even Betas, are better than Omegas and so they are called bitches. Now Sam, I don't ever want to hear you call an Omega that or even speak that word or you'll be in big trouble. Okay?"

Sam nodded, "But Dean, you're not a bitch, you're big and strong and help save people! I want to be just as great as you when I grow up!"

Dean chuckled and gave Sam a smile, "Thanks Sammy."

Sams eyebrows furrowed, "Does Cassie call you that De?"

"No, Cas treats me like we're equals. He doesn't believe that the traditional rules are right, even though some of his family does." Dean didn't tell him Cas calls him that sometimes when their being rough during sex, it was kinky and the only time Dean liked being called it, he knew Cas never meant it. But Sam so did not need to know that.

Sam nodded, "Good. If he did, I'd have to talk to him."

Dean chuckled and gave Sam a noogie, starting the Impala and heading home. Back to his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam and Dean came in Cas walked out of his studio, paint covering him, and went to go greet them.

When he went to go kiss Dean, he reeled back, covering his nose.

"Why do you have another Alphas sent on you Omega?" One thing that was a flaw about Cas, he  _hated_ when people tried to get with Dean. He was practically seething right now.

"Calm down Cas, it was the burly Alpha in that corner store. His sent is strong and the store reeked of it."

"Did he try anything?"

Dean held back for a moment, which caught Cas's attention. He growled, "What happened?"

"He just called me a bitch and said I was pretty and hot, even for a pregnant, mated Omega. It's nothing Cas. I took care of it."

Cas nodded, "Go shower, I can't stand that smell." He walked over to Sam and picked him up, "Oh god, it's on him too. I'm gonna go bathe him." Cas whisked Sam away, leaving Dean there, chuckling.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean was in the shower, he stood under the water for 10 minutes, just stroking his stomach. It was still flat but Dean knew there was a pup growing in there and it was his and Cas's pup.

Dean grinned widely just thinking about it.

He finished cleaning and washing the smell away and got out. Dean felt amazing.

He dressed in some sweatpants and shirt that belonged to Cas, hoping to please his mate. The sweatpants were a pair of Cas's painting pants but Dean didn't mind, they were comfy.

Dean found Cas in the kitchen, making dinner, macaroni and hot dogs.

He wrapped himself around Cas's body and scented his neck, "Better?"

Cas nodded, "Much. You smell like you now and I love how you smell."

Dean hummed, "And how do I smell?"

"Like apple pie and wood dust. You smell like home to me."

Dean kissed Cas's neck, "Good, you smell like home to me too and that's all I ever want."

"Well you got it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a kid so I have no clue when kids start preschool... Sorry bout that. But I think it fits. :D


End file.
